Aggregor
Aggregor is a Osmosian warlord with lethal absorbing powers from the distant planet Osmos V. His objective is to absorb the abilities of various powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to get what he calls the "Ultimate Prize". Aggregor's appearance is, for the most part, similar to that of a human. However, he has red eyes ringed with Periorbital puffiness (as sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy) and four small flesh-colored horns coming out of his head. He has long black hair pale skin. He wears a brown tunic and wields a spear-like weapon called a Shock Staff that gives off powerful energy charges that can penetrate any energy field. Powers and Abilities ■ Can absorb and redirect any existing energy through his body. *Can use absorbed energy to overload/manipulate machinery to a minor extent. * Can channel the absorbed energy through his hands to discharge it as a powerful energy blast. *Can use the absorbed energy to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength and recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. ■ By absorbing the life fore of other life forms, Aggregor can acquire 1/10 of that creature's powers, abilities, and memories for a limited period of without mechanical aid (this is all Osmosians can take under normal circumstances). ■ Can cover his body with an armor coating of any solid substance he touches (how much the armor covers him depend on the mass of the object he got it from) and use it to proportionately increase his strength and durability. *When absorbing matter, he can manipulate whatever substance he is touching by absorbing it (which allows him to momentarily merge with the actual matter) and then morphing it into any shape or form he wants). *After absorbing matter, he can synthesize whatever material he has currently absorbed and use it to make armor for other people. *After absorbing matter, he can repair objects composed of the material he has currently absorbed either by turning it into a liquid or by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. *After absorbing matter, he can fire short-ranged projectiles. *After absorbing matter, he can shape-shift his hands into various tools and weapons. *He can gain limited regenerative abilities by absorbing extra mass from whatever substance he is touching. Ultimate Aggregor Aggregor used a special machine to bypass the normal limitations of his absorption powers in order to absorb all of the powers from Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, five powerful aliens he kidnapped from the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance *His hair and horns (Ra'ad's coloring) from his normal form *Bivalvan's hands and lower body armor *Galapagus' torso armor *P'andor's faceplate on his neck and seal on his chest (Galapagus' coloring) *Andreas' frame, body, and arms *A Ra'ad-based head and hair Known Powers *His own ability to absorb matter and energy *Bivalvan: Hydrokinesis, underwater breathing, swimming abilities, and invulnerability *Galapagus: Aerokinesis and immunity to mana-based attacks *P'andor: Radioactive energy beams and heat/cold immunity *Andreas: Seismic/shock wave generation, digging abilities, and super strength *Ra'ad: Electrokinesis, electromagnetic flight/levitation, energy shields, and extendable tentacles